


A Love Story In Emails

by HawthorneWhisperer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: bellarke long distance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: bellarke long distance.

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

1:09am

Bellamy,

I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Clarke, one of Octavia’s high school friends.  Sorry if this is weird, but she told me it would be okay to email you.  I’m going to Rome next semester and she said you’ve been there all year.  I’m sort of freaking out about being in a strange city on my own for so long and I do best with a lot of information in front of me, so what are your tips for living in Rome?

Thanks,

Clarke

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

2:04am

Clarke,

Clarke?  Blonde, braids, and braces?  I think that rings a bell.  (Do you really think I would forget you?  I spilled soda on your bio notecards when you were fourteen and I’ve never been more terrified in my life, and I was in college.)

So yeah.  I remember you.

What will you be doing in Rome?  Exchange program?  Living in the dorms, or with a family?  I can help, but I’ll need a better idea of what you’re doing.

Bellamy

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

8:37pm

Art school, so there’s a program and they’re putting me up in a studio apartment just north of Vatican City.  I’ve been taking Italian, but the whole course is in Italian and I’m kind of intimidated.

And in my defense, I worked really hard on those notecards.  You deserved it.

C

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

1:01am

Art school?  I thought you were premed.

Rome can be a lot to take in, but if you can speak Italian you’re already ahead of the curve.  (I speak some but mostly I just get mad that they don’t speak Latin.)  My place is over near Termini, but Rome is pretty easy to get around.  First things first: don’t spend your money on a cab from the airport.  It’ll cost you a fortune and the train works just fine.  You can get a cab from Termini if you can’t make it across town with your luggage.  Stay away from tourist areas like the Vatican and the Pantheon if you want a decent meal, and if you’re walking past the Trevi Fountain watch your purse.  Piazza Navona is full of creeps.

Let me know if you want to see a friendly face once you’re here.

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

11:12pm

Yeah, art school.  I’m not exactly who you remember anymore.  Mostly I’m planning on majoring in wine and Italian men.

Or women, really.  I’m not picky.

And what you’re telling me is if I want someone to grumble at me about dead guys and Latin, you’ll meet me for dinner?

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

1:20am

That’s exactly what I’m saying.

 

——–10 older messages———

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

11:35pm

Thanks for the message about my dad.  Not many people remember anymore.

Today sucked.

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

12:42am

Anytime, princess.

————26 older messages——

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

3:22pm

Packing sucks.  Also my mom keeps insisting I need sweaters, but Rome is warm, right?

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

3:47pm

Not in the winter.  Your mom’s right.

You leave tomorrow, right?

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

3:53pm

Yeah, tomorrow.  I get to Fiumicino at 10am the day after.  

And fine, I’ll pack sweaters.

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

12:56am

Do me a favor.

When you get through customs, don’t get on the train.

Just stay there, okay?

See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

10:38pm

Did you make it back safely?

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

11:06pm

Did you hear anything about a transcontinental flight crashing?  Of course I got back safely.  You’re worse than my mother.  (She’s not super thrilled about you, but I think that’s because she’s thinking of Bellamy Blake, Teenager with an Attitude and not Bellamy Blake, Uber Nerd.  You may have to do some ass-kissing.)

Please tell me you didn’t set an alarm to get up early and make sure I got home safely.

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

11:09pm

No comment.

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

6:47am

Jet lag sucks.

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

9:26am

But at least now I can watch Gladiator in peace.  Hope you find very useful old things on the dig today.

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

1:38pm

No useful old things today, just a crick in my neck.

Rome sucks without you.

Two months is too fucking long.

 

———5 older messages———-

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

8:51pm

Teh guys at the dig made me go drinking with them and now Im drunk.

I miss you.

I miss you and I lov the way you hugged me when I picked you up at the airport.  I didn’t think you’d hug me but I’m gladf you did.  I love the way you laugh at me when I eat gelato and I love the way your lips taste like choclate after because you always order chocolate even though there’s better flavors like pisatchiio.

I love that you got a tatoo that says vita and I love that you tell people it’s italian but we both know its latin.  And I love that I’m the only one thats ever kissed it, because I love that spot on your ribs.  I promise not to tell anyone that the cat with the heart on your hip that you got two years ago really means pussy lover and not that you ha d a cat that you really liekd that died.  You know no one believes that right?

I love you and I’m made I didn’t tell you that when you were here in my arms but I didn’t want to scare you but now youre gone and I miss you.  

I love that you made it the best five months of my life and I hate that we still have two months of this and i hate sleeping alone now.

Love,

Belamy

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

9:13pm

I’m printing this out for the next time you tell me you’re not a romantic.

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

9:42pm

And so we’re even:

I love that you thought I wouldn’t hug you when you picked me up at the airport andI love that you helped me with my luggage while I was jetlagged and confused and I love that it took two fucking weeks for you to kiss me, even though I wanted to kiss you that day.  Still, as first kisses go, you sort of can’t beat a cobblestoned Roman street at night, so maybe you were right to wait.

I love that you held my hand when I got that tattoo, and I love that you got that stupid Roman symbol on your shoulder even though it’s on their manhole covers and it’s nerdy as hell.  I love that you grumble through any and all movies with historical inaccuracies, and I love that you would just sit and read when I was in the zone with my painting and I didn’t have to explain myself.

I love that you made a grand total of four adult friends in an entire year in Rome, but you know the name of every kid under five in your building and you play soccer in the alley with them every saturday morning.  (Emilia has a crush on you, btw.)

I love you Bellamy Blake, and I knew you loved me long before you got so drunk you misspelled your own name.  I didn’t think we needed to say it because it’s obvious.

I love you.

Clarke

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

2:56am

Hangovers are a bitch.

And I have five friends, not four.

Love,

Bellamy

PS.  I know she does.  But she’s six, so you don’t have any competition there.

 

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

to

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

9:01am

Costia doesn’t count.  She was my friend first.

Love,

Clarke

PS.  What a relief.

 

——-102 older messages——-

 

bellamy.blake@gmail.com

to

clarke.m.griffin@gmail.com

1:57am

Alitalia, Flight 227

Arriving 1:34pm

You know I already have the “meet you at the airport” thing cornered, right?  Good luck trying to top that.

Twelve hours, princess.  Twelve hours.

Love,

Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> All times are in Clarke's time zone.


End file.
